The Rest is up to God
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Set five months after Date With The Night, Tommy and Jude's life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

This is my new story. I'm really hoping it gets the love that Letters got. Thank you all for everything.

Tommy opened the door to his apartment and walked in, looking around. Even after five months, everything seemed the same. He set his bag down and rubbed his eyes wearily. Had he been more alert, he might have noticed certain oddities, like the women's leather jacket draped casually over a char, or the purse on the counter, or the oh-so-familiar boots lying haphazardly by the door. Later he would come back and not understand how he could have missed these things. Closing the door, he set off down the hall to his room. Still not really alert, he failed to notice that the bathroom light was on.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he finally noticed the oddest thing. There was someone in his bed. A someone with blonde, messy hair that he would know anywhere. A someone with blue eyes that he knew like the back of his hand.

"Jude?" he said, disbelievingly. She looked at him in shock. When she threw back the covers, he noticed that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. When she stepped onto the carpet, he noticed that a pair of his sweats rode low on her hips. When she reached him, she ran her hand gently over his face, testing to make sure he was real.

"Oh, god, you're ok." She whispered, a lone tear falling to her cheek. Her hand traced the lines of his face.

"Of course I am…." SMACK. He was cut off as she slapped him across the cheek. Hard.

"What was that for?" he said, angry now.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, starting to hit him on the chest. "Where have you been?" She kept hitting him, sobbing out his name. When her knees collapsed, he caught her half way to the ground, and sat there, holding her while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Jude, I'm so sorry." He repeated, rubbing her back. He had thought of her every day, without fail, but now, for the first time, he realized how much he really hurt her when he left.

Some time later, when she had finally calmed down, he was still holding her. Abruptly standing, he carried her to the bed and crawled in on the other side. Jude turned to face him, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Why'd you go?" she questioned quietly. He wiped away her tears, and stroked her hair.

"We'll talk in the morning." He said, his drowsiness catching up with him. His eyes closed slowly, but not before he realized that she had sprayed every pillow with his cologne.

"We will talk, Tommy." Jude said, just before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'm taking some liberties with it…

Oh, and let's assume that between Hallelujah and Date with the Night, three months passed. Then another five months makes 8, so Jude's birthday is in 4 months. I hope this answers questions…

When Tommy woke up, he looked for Jude, expecting her to be in bed next to him. When he didn't find her there, he got up and looked around the apartment, finding her in the kitchen. She was cooking something that smelled like heaven. He plopped down on a barstool, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Morning. Breakfast's almost done."

"When did you become a cook, Harrison?" Tommy asked, rubbing his forehead.

"A lot of stuff has changed." Jude replied, scooping what was in the pan onto two plates. She set one plate in front of him, and sat down on the other barstool. Tommy looked down at the omelet that Jude had cooked, the delicious scent wafting toward his nose.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the studio?" Tommy asked. Jude froze, her hand holding a fork halfway to her mouth. Closing her eyes, she set the fork down.

"I don't record anymore." Jude said, the emotion in her voice thick.

"What?" Tommy said, stunned.

"I told you, a lot has changed." Jude said, abandoning all hope of having breakfast. "Well, I guess that's my cue to start my side of the story."

"When you left, I kind of had a breakdown. I was supposed to be at my record release party, but instead, I went and found Mason's act. I met a guy there, and drank. A lot. He took pictures of me passed out, and blackmailed me."

"Oh, god, Jude…" Tommy said, worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't. Anyway, Darius yelled, a lot, but took care of it. I wrote some new songs, and Kwest was designated as my producer. He read my stuff, and we tried to record, but I couldn't. After some time, I finally got Kwest to tell me that he knew where you were. I wrote a letter, and he sent it."

"I got it. I sent you one back, you know." Tommy said.

"Did you? I didn't get it, but it was probably sent to the house. I also convinced Kwest to give me the spare key to your apartment. I knew you had bought it, so I didn't worry about rent, just electricity and stuff. Anyway, after I sent the letter, I moved in here. I didn't think about getting my mail sent here until a month ago. I don't really have any reason to stop by the house anymore. Next time I do, I'll look for the letter."

"So, you moved into my apartment because…?" he asked.

"So I could be closer to you. I knew that my songs weren't good. Kwest could only lie so much. I thought that maybe if I could channel you, I could come up with something great. It didn't work. As of right now, I haven't officially been released from G-Major, but I probably will be if I don't come up with something soon."

"Jude, I'm sure what you wrote was good." He said.

"No, it wasn't. I can't write without you. You know it. It's like you said, you always pull me through. Without you here, I haven't been pulled through. Kwest is great, but he isn't you, and he can't help me like you do. You left a huge mess when you left, Tommy."

"So what do you do all day?"

"Well, I still have school. So I do that, and come back and chill. It's like being a regular person again." Jude said sarcastically. Tommy knew that she couldn't ever be "regular" again. "So, what's your story, Quincy?"

"I didn't want to leave, you know. But I didn't have a choice. And I want you to know that it killed me to leave you like that."

"I'm sure it did." Jude murmured.

"Don't do that. It did. I had some things I had to take care of. I was in Montana. My sister lived there, along with her daughter. She, um, she died, three months ago. Of cancer." Tommy said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry." Jude replied, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, my niece, Katie, I'm her godfather, and it was my responsibility to track down her father. Izzy, my sister, was sure that he would want his daughter. I had my doubts, but found him anyway. Izzy was right. He took his daughter with him to California. He promised to keep in touch. I guess he's not quite as horrible as I thought." Tommy said.

"That was good of you, Tommy. I don't think a lot of people would have done it."

"I had to. Izzy was my twin. We shared everything when we were younger. I couldn't just leave her daughter with some stranger. Katie might not have known her father, but she'll have a better life with him. Then I had to take care of Izzy's estate and everything. I just can't believe she's really gone." Tommy said, and for the first time since Izzy's death, he actually started crying.

Jude stood and went to his barstool. She held him while he cried, just as he had done last night. He pulled away and kissed her, his tears wetting her cheeks. It would be the first in many kisses that the two would share that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Thank you all for your reviews! I just watched Tristan and Isolde, and I swear, I haven't cried this much in a long time…so I'm trying to be happy and write some Jommy…

Hours later, Tommy and Jude were tangled in the sheets of his bed. Her head was on his chest, hair splayed about as she listened to his heart.

"You know we can't be together yet."

"I know."

"But in a few months, I'll be 18." She said, smiling.

"I know."

"What happens then?"

"I don't know." He sighed. She looked up at him.

"We just crossed the line, you know. Majorly."

"I know." He smirked. "At least it was good."

"Well, I won't argue there. I don't know if I can move yet." She said. "I'm really sorry about Izzy."

"Yeah."

"I wish there was something I could have done."

"Are you always this talkative after sex?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"No, I can be quiet." They sat in silence for a while, until Tommy felt it welling inside of him, and he couldn't stop it.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." She said quietly. "I love you too."

Tommy was almost asleep when he felt her get up.

"Where are you going, girl?"

"I'm going to write a song. I don't really want to be dropped from my label, and I'm feeling…inspired." She said, pulling on one of his shirts and leaving the room.

Tommy sighed, but got up and followed her, putting on the discarded sweats she had been wearing. Once again, he searched the apartment for Jude, finding her in the study. Her back was facing him, and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying softly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We only have today." She said.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen. I don't want to go back to being so frustrated around you because I can't have you."

"You don't have to. We only have to wait 4 months."

"4 months can feel like years."

"I promise you that we will be together. I swear."

"Ok." She said softly. "Now, what about this song?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Damn, guys, sorry about the long time. I never expected it to be this long. I was really debating what to happen next, and I thought this would be best.

Weeks flew by, faster than either of them would have expected. To their surprise, Darius welcomed Tommy back instantly. Jude moved back to her house, but only temporarily. Everybody knew that.

What really got everybody was how quickly Jude and Tommy jumped back into their routine. Maybe it was their bond, they reasoned.

With only a month and a half until Jude's birthday, Tommy was anxiously awaiting that day. He had something planned, something big.

"Jude, you've been in the bathroom for ages. Are you ready to go out there?" Tommy asked through the door. It was a live performance night. Everyone was waiting for Jude to get out there.

The door flew open and Jude grabbed Tommy's shirt, yanking him in. She closed and locked the door behind them, and started pacing. Tommy was instantly concerned.

"Jude, what's up?"

"Tommy, we're in trouble." Tommy paled.

"Did someone find out?" He questioned, already pondering their next move.

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time now." She responded.

"What then?"

"Tommy. I'm…Oh, god, how do I say this?" Jude said desperately.

"Girl, just say it."

"Tommy, I'm pregnant." Jude said, tears in her eyes. Tommy paled.

"What. Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yeah. God, why weren't we more careful. What are we going to do?" Jude said, crying now. Tommy looked at her, and couldn't help but smiling.

"Jude, you're pregnant! It's a baby. It's our baby!" He said, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Tommy, that doesn't solve any of our problems. What are we gonna do?" Jude said when he put her down. Despite herself, she smiled.

"We aren't going to worry about it yet." Tommy said firmly. "Now, you're going to go out there and play a great show, and we'll talk about it later." Jude nodded at his resolve, and then glanced in the mirror.

"God, I look like shit." She said under her breath, touching up her makeup.

"You look beautiful." Tommy said quietly. She smiled while washing her hands.

Jude straightened her shirt, ran a hand through her hair and opened the door, ready to go.

"Oh, shit. Sadie?" Jude said, running into her sister right outside the bathroom. From the look on Sadie's face, it was clear she had heard everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I'm on a roll today, guys. Let's see how far it gets me.

"Oh, shit. Sadie?" Jude said, running into her sister right outside the bathroom. From the look on Sadie's face, it was clear she had heard everything.

Sadie grabbed Jude's hand, and pulled her back into the bathroom. Tommy followed cautiously. He closed the door behind him and warily looked over at Sadie.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison! Please, please tell me you're kidding. You cannot be pregnant, especially with _his_ child." Sadie hissed, one finger pointed dramatically at Tommy.

"Sadie! Stop, please. You have no idea what's going on." Jude said calmly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You slept with Tommy, who, I might add, is seven years older with you and you're now pregnant with his child. What's complicated about that?" Sadie threw back. Tommy flinched.

"Sadie, it was an accident. We didn't mean for anything to happen, it just did." Tommy said weakly.

"Don't even let me get started on you, Quincy. You do realize that she's only seventeen, right? You could go to jail."

"I know, Sadie. I know it's not right, but…" Tommy trailed off, looking to Jude. Jude was pale, looking at their exchange with tired eyes from across the room.

"But what, Tommy?" Sadie challenged.

"BUT I LOVE HER!" Tommy yelled. Sadie opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Sadie, the point is, we both know now. And we're going to do something about it." Jude said, closing the gap between her and Tommy. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and his arm snuck over her shoulder.

"Jude, what are you guys going to do?" Sadie asked in a small voice.

"We don't know, Sadie, and I can't think about it right now. I need to go do my job right now. Then I'm going to Tommy's, and we're going to figure it out." Jude stated firmly. She walked over to the door, threw one last look at Tommy and Sadie, then walked out to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own IS.

You might hate me after this. This one is gonna be a bit longer.

After the show, Jude rode in her own car back to Tommy's apartment. While stopped at a light, her hand slipped to her stomach. "_I'm pregnant."_ She thought. She smiled.

When she made it to Tommy's building, she saw an all to familiar VW Bug in front of it. She stopped the car and jumped out, marching over to the blonde waiting outside.

"Sadie? What the hell are you doing here?" Jude asked furiously.

"If you honestly think I'm going to forget everything, you're fooling yourself. Plus, the only way you'll pull this off is if I help you." Sadie stated. Jude frowned. While she knew Sadie was partially correct, it wasn't helpful having one more person know. Jude sighed.

"Alright. But this is mine and Tommy's decision, you only have to help pull it off." Jude said roughly. Sadie nodded in agreement. Jude pulled out the key to the building at walked to the elevator.

When they opened the door, Tommy greeted them, not even glancing at Sadie. He had known she would come. Jude kissed his cheek and he let his hand linger on her stomach. They smiled at each other. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Well, come and sit down." Tommy said, gesturing to the living room. He chose a seat on the couch, and Jude joined him. Sadie sat on a chair to the side.

"Tommy, I think its best if we continue to act like nothing's happened." Jude said slowly. She wasn't sure how he'd react.

"I think you're right. Just until your birthday." He said, nodding. Jude sighed in relief.

"Well, how're you going to explain when the baby's born and it's a two months early, but completely healthy?" Sadie questioned. Jude flashed her the evil eye.

"Jude, that's a valid point." Tommy said, running a hand down his face in distress.

"Well, at that point, it won't matter. I'll be eighteen and we'll just tell them then. Better then than now." Jude said calmly. Sadie sighed.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do about it. But you two need to act completely professional." Sadie warned. Tommy and Jude nodded. "That means none of that gazing into each other's eyes. Tommy, no hands on her stomach, and Jude, you either. In private, whatever, but nowhere else." Sadie said, all business. She collected her purse and coat, and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Sadie." Jude said warmly, hugging her sister.

"I suppose you're going to stay here tonight?" Sadie questioned. Jude nodded. "Alright, I'll cover for you. By the way, congratulations."

Jude smiled as she closed the door and made her way over to Tommy, still on the couch. Resuming her place next to him, she smiled when his hand once again made its way down to her belly.

ISISISISISISISIS

The next day, Jude and Tommy headed for work, as normal. They went about their daily work, bickering over a new song playfully. At lunch, Jude went to the kitchen to satisfy a craving for pickles, while Tommy dropped some paperwork off at Sadie's desk.

"Playing it cool, Quincy?" Sadie asked under her breath.

"As always, Sadie." He winked, and was about to leave when he saw Sadie's expression. She was looking over his shoulder in great concern. "What's up, Sades?" He said, but when he followed her finger, his face masked hers.

Jude was doubled over in the kitchen, clutching her stomach. Tommy ran to her.

"Jude, what's wrong? Jude?" He asked urgently.

"Tommy. Something's wrong." She said, her voice small and scared.

"Sadie, call an ambulance." Tommy ordered, and attempted to lead Jude to the sofa when Jude collapsed.

ISISISISISISISIS

At the hospital, Tommy and Sadie, along with almost the entire G-Major team, waited for the doctor. When he appeared, Tommy almost tackled him. Sadie was right beside him, waiting for something.

"Ms. Harrison, I presume. You're Jude's sister?" The doctor asked Sadie.

"Yeah, I'm Sadie, what's wrong with Jude."

"My name is Dr. Johnson. What I need to tell you is very private." He said, glancing at Tommy.

"Whatever you have to say, Tommy can hear." Sadie said, anxious for news about Jude.

"Ms. Harrison, did you know that your sister was pregnant?"

"Yes, is everything alright? Is the baby ok? Jude? What happened?" Sadie asked, getting more apprehensive. One look at Tommy and she could tell he was feeling the same.

"Jude is fine, Ms. Harrison. She will recover completely." Dr. Johnson said. Sadie and Tommy let out equal sighs of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, when can you release her? We should probably set up an appointment with a baby doctor or something while we're here, too…" Sadie said, trailing off at the look on the doctor's face.

"Ms. Harrison, I'm afraid that's not in the question. You see, Jude miscarried today. The baby is…gone." With that, he disappeared, and Tommy turned to Sadie, shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Sorry. You all should hate me, but it needed to happen. This chapter is kinda difficult.

"_Ms. Harrison, I'm afraid that's not in the question. You see, Jude miscarried today. The baby is…gone." With that, he disappeared, and Tommy turned to Sadie, shocked._

Tommy raced down the hall to Jude's room, anxious to see her. He left Sadie to explain to the rest of the crew, knowing that she would come up with something to tell them.

When he got to her room, his heart broke as he witnessed her sobbing, curled up in a ball on the bed. He made his way over to her, laying one hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"Jude." Tommy said, emotion thick in his voice.

"How can you even look at me right now?" Jude said through her sobs.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I failed you, Tommy. It was my job to carry the baby, and I failed. My body couldn't handle it. I can't stand myself right now." Jude whispered.

"Jude, you didn't fail. There's only so much that you can do. The rest is…up to God." Tommy finished lamely. Jude snorted.

ISISISISISISISIS

"You said that? I can't believe you actually said that! Who knew you were so religious, Tom?" Sadie said furiously. She had caught Tommy leaving Jude's room, running a hand through his hair. When she asked him what happened, he told her briefly.

Shaking her head, Sadie handed Tommy her coat and purse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going in there to fix your mistake." Sadie said, pulling her hair into a ponytail before entering Jude's room.

Tommy watched from the door as Sadie climbed into Jude's bed and held her sister gently.

ISISISISISISISIS

"Jude, sweetheart?" Sadie said softly, waiting for Jude to start talking.

"Sadie, I failed him. My body killed our child. He must hate me right now. God, I hate myself."

"Jude, he doesn't hate you. It's not your fault you lost the baby." Sadie whispered.

"How do you know, Sadie? You don't know what's going on in his head. He has to hate me. I don't even blame him." Jude sobbed into Sadie's arm.

"Oh, honey. He doesn't hate you. If he did, do you really think he'd still be here. He doesn't blame you for what happened. Nobody does. Things like this happen. It's not your fault, Jude. The doctor says you're going to make a full recovery. You're still going to be able to have other kids." Sadie said, rubbing Jude's back. "You two are going to be fine. I promise."

"How do you know?" Jude repeated, while allowing a small amount of hope to re-enter her mind. Maybe it would work out.

"Because it's you. Even when I was dating Tom, I knew that we wouldn't work out. Nothing comes in between you guys." Jude smiled a bit, then clung to Sadie. "Jude, I am very sorry about the baby."

"Yeah." Jude whispered.


End file.
